Trish Stratus: Diva Wanted Dead
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Trish Stratus has multiple time women's champion and babe of the year on her resume. Could she be adding 'Diva Wanted Dead?
1. Wanted

Author's Note: I don't own anything...  
  
Trish Stratus was backstage at a house show, stretching for her upcoming match against Victoria. She stood infront of the mirror, dressed in a pair of black pants and a red tank top that tied in the front. Her layered blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of black wrestling boots. Trish was stretching in the hallways, accompanied by her best friend Lilian Garcia and Jay Reso. Jay was just sitting around, because he was already finished with his match against Lance Storm. Lilian and Jay were discussing music while Trish looked up once in awhile to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"I'm so glad that Howard Finkel is taking the mic tonight. I need a break." Lilian pointed out, as Jay nodded.  
  
"I agree. But, you're the better announcer, Lil. You do an awesome job with Raw." Jay complimented her. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jay. You're not so bad yourself with that peeps act." She said with a laugh. Jay and Trish laughed also.  
  
"Not so bad? The man is downright irritating!" Trish chimed in, getting everybody to laugh again.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm doing my job right then!" Jay exclaimed, as everybody broke into laughter once again.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" A voice asked. The blonde trio turned around to see Amy Dumas standing there, dressed in a pair of army green shorts and a black tank top. Her fiery red hair could set the blondes to flame any time of the day.  
  
"Hey Amy! We're just talking about how annoying Christian is." Jay Reso told her, as she smirked.  
  
"How annoying Christian is? Don't you guys mean how annoying Jay Reso is?" She joked, as he looked at her with a mockingly shocked look.  
  
"How dare you, Amy Dumas! Next time when you need rescuing, I'm not doing it." He protested, crossing his arms across his chest. He gave the ladies a fake pout. Amy Dumas gave him a light tap on the head.  
  
"Whatever, Jay. The fans think Christian's a huge Jericho copier." She replied, taking a seat beside Lilian on a steel chair.  
  
"Did somebody say Jericho?" A undoubtedly recognizable voice asked. The three blondes and the red head turned around to see another blonde. Chris Jericho, or Irvine if you wanted to go with what his driver's liscense said, was standing behind them. He was dressed in a Highlite Reel t-shirt and a pair of wrestling tights. On his face was an amused smile.  
  
"Amy was just saying that Christian's a huge Jericho wannabe." Lilian Garcia told him, as Trish rose from the floor. She brushed herself off and then grabbed her black trench coat and red cowboy hat. She put the two items of clothing on and then cut in.  
  
"My match with Victoria's up next. Later guys!" She said to them, spinning on her heel and walking to the curtain.  
  
"Good luck, Trish!" Lilian said to her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Lil!" Trish called out.  
  
"Good luck!" The rest of the crew shouted.   
  
  
  
"Jay, how about you get Christian to develop his own personality?" Chris Irvine asked, as everybody bursted into laughter.  
  
Trish Stratus had just finished up her match against Victoria. Victoria ended up with the victory, after Steven Richards had interferred. Trish opened the door to the women's locker room and found Nora Greenwald, also known as Molly Holly just slinging her back over her shoulder and getting ready to leave. "Hey Trish! I'm sorry I can't stay. Gail and I are headed out for the night."  
  
"It's alright, Nora! Nice match with Amy earlier. I'll see you later. Bye." Trish said to her, as Nora gave her a wave and exited the room. Now, the place was empty. Trish went over to her bag and pulled out her towel. She was walking over to the showers when her eye caught something on the wall. In what looked like blood, but could easily be red paint, was "DIE! TRISH! DIE!"  
  
Her eyes went wide as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. 


	2. Suspicions

Author's Note: I don't own anything...BUT! I finally got my net back for good and I'll be updating more often with all my stories. YaYaY!  
  
Trish Stratus couldn't stand it. The horror that stood infront of her. Somebody wanted her dead. But, who? There were so many possibilities, but before she could think of anything, the door of the locker room opened and in barged Chris Irvine and Jay Reso. Chris and Jay rushed to the shower area as Trish continued to shriek. Once she saw them, she quieted down.  
  
"Trish! What's wrong?" Chris asked, not even bothering to look at the shower wall. Jay Reso noticed it and his eyes went wide. He tapped Chris on the shoulder and pointed at the message.  
  
"That's what's wrong." He pointed out, as Trish fell to the ground, clutching her towel in her hands. She began shaking nervously as Chris bent down and held her in his arms. Jay also knelt down to her level. "Do you have any ideas on who did this?" Jay Reso asked, as she shook her head. Though she was responding to him, she still couldn't utter any words.   
  
Five seconds later, the door slammed against the wall and in came Amy Dumas and Lilian Garcia. They had been on the other side of the building, while Jay and Chris were in the hallways. Lilian shut the door behind her and followed Amy to the shower area, where the trio were located. The first thing that caught Amy's eye was the message. She skidded to a stop, causing Lilian to crash into her. "Oh my god!" gasped Amy, as Lilian's mouth dropped open. She slapped her hand over it, but you could tell that she was shocked out of her mind.  
  
"How did this happen?" Lilian questioned, as she knelt down to her best friend and placed her arm around her. Chris stood up.  
  
"She's not talking." He said to her, as Trish just sat there, shaking. Lilian patted her on the back, trying to console her. Amy ran her fingers through her long red hair.  
  
"I can't believe this. I really cannot believe that somebody would want to do this to you, Trish." Amy stated, letting out a huge breath of air. She looked down at her shaking friend. Trish looked up at the small group that stood around her.  
  
"Nora Greenwald." She blurted out, as everybody just stared at her with confusion on their faces.  
  
"What?" Jay asked, not sure if he heard right.  
  
"Nora Greenwald. Molly Holly. Mighty Molly. Does it get any simpler? She was just in here before I got there. Then she acted like she had to leave in a huge rush and I was left alone. There was nobody else in the locker room. I swear, it has to be her." Trish explained, still slightly shaking.  
  
"Let's not go jumping to conclusions." Amy brought up, as Chris shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I say we should question her. I mean, she was the only one in the locker room, right? It's her." He said to them, as Amy was the one to disagree this time.  
  
"Like I said, let's not go jumping to conclusions! How do you know that she did it? What if it was done before she even was in the locker room?" Amy asked, as Lilian stepped in.  
  
"But, it always seems like she's jealous of you, Trish. There is a possibility that she did it. I agree with Chris and say we question her." Lilian Garcia told them, as Chris nodded. Jay Reso shook his head.  
  
"I'm on Amy's side with this one. Nora had a match with Amy, didn't she?" He began to say, as Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, so what if it was happening while they were in the ring. Anybody could've been in this locker room. It doesn't even have to be a diva." Jay Reso added, as Lilian gazed at him with a peculiar look in her eyes.  
  
"What guy would want to kill Trish? She's every man's fantasy." Lilian said to them, as Chris nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's for sure." He told them with a sly smirk. Trish was too shaken up to think anything of it. "I've always heard the guys in the back talking about Trish and it's not hate, they just like her. I think it's a diva. It could be any diva." Chris mentioned, as Amy stepped back in.  
  
"Well, we know for sure that it's not me or Lilian. I had a match and Lilian was just hanging around with Trish. Weren't you with Trish all the time?" Amy asked her, as Lilian stood up from comforting Trish. She shook her head.  
  
"I had practice with my band earlier today and then I hung out with Trish." She replied, as she looked down at the terrified blonde sitting on the floor. Trish had her arms around her knees and her teeth were chattering because she was so nervous.  
  
"Where were you, Amy? I mean, sure you had a match, but what were you doing the rest of the day?" Chris Irvine questioned, his eyebrows raising. Amy Dumas' mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"Chris! Are you stupid? I was in the gym with you, Jay and Shane." Amy answered, not believing that her friend was actually accussing her.  
  
"That's right. Hey, where's Shane anyways?" Jay asked, noticing that their green-haired friend wasn't around. Usually, this group included The Hurricane, or as people backstage called him, Shane Helms.  
  
"I think he told me something about going to some documentary about The Green Lantern at some comic book convention in town." Lilian Garcia told them. Chris Irvine smirked.  
  
"Man, Shane plays into his Hurricane character too much. I wonder if he actually sleeps with that cape on." He joked. Trish looked up at the smirking Winnipeg native, her eyes wide.  
  
"Somebody is out to kill me and you're joking around about Shane Helms?" She asked, anger in her tone.  
  
"Sorry." Chris apologized.  
  
"I still think it's Molly." Trish told them, as Lilian nodded. She then said,  
  
"Same here."  
  
"We should question her." Chris suggested, as Jay and Amy shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"I don't think it's her." Jay said.  
  
"We should still question her! We can never know until we do so, right?" Chris asked, as Lilian crossed her arms across her chest and nodded.  
  
"Chris is right." She said.  
  
"Whatever. Do what you want with Nora, just when you figure out that it's not her, that's when we can investigate again." Amy told them, as Jay nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, you're saying that you don't want to stick together on this one?" Trish asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"We're not saying that, Trish! We just don't think it's Nora and we just don't want to question her. We're with you on this though." Jay explained to her, as she nodded.  
  
"Fine." She told them, looking away.  
  
The next day, Chris Irvine and Lilian Garcia banded together to hunt down Nora Greenwald. It wasn't that hard because Nora was staying at the same hotel as the group. Amy, Trish, Jay and Shane had hung out in Shane and Jay's room, as Shane got the whole story. His eyes grew wider and wider as the story was told. Chris and Lilian spotted Nora in the lounge, sitting on the couch and probably waiting for somebody. She looked up at Chris and Lilian.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it going?" She asked, dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and black pants.  
  
"Nora, we need to talk." Chris told her, as Lilian took the seat beside her and Chris stood infront of her. 


	3. Back At Square One

Author's Note: I don't own anything...Sorry for the short one!  
  
Nora Greenwald looked up at Chris Irvine and Lilian Garcia, the confusion showing in her eyes. Her forehead scrunched up a tiny bit, as she stared at the two. Chris stood infront of her, his arms crossed and a stern look had come across his face. She then looked at Lilian, who was just staring back, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"What is it, guys?" She asked, fiddling with the couch's fringe.  
  
  
  
"Do you hate Trish Stratus?" Chris asked, straight out of the blue. Nora's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
  
"No! I mean, Molly Holly does, but I sure don't. Trish is a nice girl. Why do you ask?" She replied, shocked at Chris Irvine would even dare to ask her that question.  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions here, Nora! Did you see Trish in the locker rooms yesterday?" Chris snapped, his face growing red. Lilian sat there silent for the moment.  
  
"Yes." Nora answered. Chris Irvine and Lilian Garcia smirked.  
  
"How long were you in the locker rooms for?" Lilian questioned, her slender arms crossing across her chest.  
  
"Not long. Just a minute or so. I grabbed my bag and left." Nora told them, watching as the smiles of Chris and Lilian disappeared.  
  
"Oh. How do we know that for sure?" Lilian stated, as Nora gave her an 'what-are-you-on?' look.  
  
"Because I'm telling the truth. Hey guys, what's going on anyways? Why are you asking me about Trish?"  
  
"I told you, we're asking the questions here!" Chris repeated, almost yelling. Nora looked taken back for a second before she spoke up.  
  
  
  
"No, I have the right to know what the hell you guys are questioning me for. And I will not answer until you tell me." She stated, firmly. Lilian looked up at the steaming Chris.  
  
"She does have a point." She told him, a bit dumbfounded. Chris Irvine's facial expressions began to soften.  
  
"Okay." He told her, turning his voice down to almost a whisper. "Trish found a threatening note painted on the shower wall at the locker room, directed towards her. You were the only one in the room when she came in. So, we're questioning you." Chris explained, as Nora's eyes went wide.  
  
"You think I did it?" She asked, not believing her ears. The two blondes nodded. The brunette began to get furious.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! I didn't do it. I don't have the heart to do something like that and you guys know it. Sure, my TV character is a huge bitch, but that doesn't mean I am. This is really unbelievable! Truly unbelievable, guys!" She exclaimed before getting out of her seat and storming off. Chris and Lilian watched her and then turned to each other.  
  
"I guess we're back to square one." Lilian sighed as Chris groaned. 


	4. Movies and Bathroom Mirrors

Author's Note: I don't own anything...OMG! Today, I was staying late at school to watch a volleyball game and after, I went to my locker and then...my friend started hearing eerie noises! And then...THE LIGHTS WENT OUT! It was so scary. I screamed like in a horror movie and then ran out of the hallway. LoL...Just had to share that. It's kind of funny. LoL...Okay, here's the story!  
  
Jay Reso, Amy Dumas, Shane Helms and Trish Stratus were all in Shane and Jay's room, passing time by playing cards. Shane and Trish were just putting in their bets for their poker hands when a thunderous knock was heard. Jay rushed up from his seat and opened the door. Standing there was Chris Irvine and Lilian Garcia, both furious. Chris had his arms crossed and his face was growing redder by the minute. Jay rushed them in and they both took a seat on one of the beds. Shane had just scooped up his winnings when the whole group turned to look at Chris and Lilian. Lilian was just looking down at the floor, silent. "Well?" Jay Reso asked, trying to get it out of them. Trish, Amy and Shane stared at them as they sat in silence. Chris was looking at the wall, unable to look his friends in the eye.  
  
"Spill it, Chris!" Amy demanded, eager to know what happened.  
  
"She didn't do it." He answered glumly.  
  
"I knew it!" Amy shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Shane grabbed Amy's fist and put it down. "I know you're right, Amy. But doesn't that just bring us to square one? Who else could it be?"   
  
The green haired fellow questioned as he began putting away the cards. Everybody turned their heads to him. "What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. Trish leaned against the wooden chair she was sitting on and sighed.  
  
"I hate this! I have no clue what's going to happen next and I have no clue to who else would it be." She stated, giving the floor a good stomp. Jay placed his arm around his friend.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Trish. We'll find out who it is." He said, his voice full of comfort. She looked at him with hope and then looked around at the rest of the group.  
  
"I don't think I can be alone tonight. Is there anybody I can stay with?" She asked, as Chris Irvine looked up. "I'm sharing a room with Michaels, but he's always out late. I don't think he'll mind if you stayed with us."  
  
The blonde Canadian suggested, as Trish stood up from her chair. "Thanks Chris." She smiled.  
  
That night, Trish Stratus and Chris Irvine spent the night watching movies and laughing. Jay had the next week off and had gone home to rest. Amy was out at a club with Shane and a couple of other Raw superstars. Lilian Garcia was having a late night rehersal with her band. So, it was just the two of them. It was around 10:30 pm and the two had just finished watching "Malibu's Most Wanted". They were laughing at the movie when Trish's cell phone rang. She rolled off the bed, grabbing the cell phone from the night stand. Chris began going through the other movies as Trish answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Trish?" A mysterious voice asked, sending chills down her spine. The voice didn't sound like anybody she knew.  
  
"Yes? Who is this?" She asked, her body beginning to shake. Chris Irvine looked up from the movies, watching his friend closely.  
  
"For me to know. And you to never find out. You're my target, Trish. Watch your back." The creepy voice threatened before hanging up. Trish took her silver cell phone from off her ear and stared at it, her eyes growing wider by the second. She was getting chills all over her body. Chris crawled over to Trish's side.  
  
"Who did it sound like?" He asked, prying the cell phone from her shaking fingers. He closed it and placed it back on the night stand.  
  
"Nobody I know." She replied, slightly jumping when Chris placed his arm around her. "Sorry, Chris. I'm just so freaked out right now." She apologized, taking a deep breath. She had to try to calm down.  
  
"It's okay, Trish. I understand. If I were you, I'd be a basket case." Chris replied, taking his arm off of the diva. She gave him a small smile.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Chris. It's really too bad that the others are busy." She said to him, gathering her knees to her chest. Chris gave her a grin.  
  
"No problem. Yeah, it's too bad." He told her before popping "Lilo & Stitch" into the DVD player. The two watched movies for the rest of the night and fell asleep at 1:00 am.  
  
The next morning, Trish Stratus was the first to wake up. She had fallen asleep in the same bed as Chris. She looked around her. Chris was still fast asleep and his roomate, Michael Hickenbottom, or Shawn Michaels as most people know him was still sleeping in the other bed. She crawled out of bed, stretching. Trish let out a tiny yawn before getting up to go to the bathroom. For some odd reason, the bathroom was steamy. "Maybe one of them took a shower?" She said to herself quietly. Trish shut the door and then came face to face with the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw, "You're Dead, Stratus" written on it. Her mouth opened and she let out an ear-piercing scream. A couple of seconds later, there was a loud banging on the door. Trish opened the door to see Chris Irvine standing there, still half asleep. Trish saw his roomate still asleep. That man could sleep through anything.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, yawning. Chris had yet seen the mirror. She tugged on his arm, speechless. She was still in shock as she pointed to the mirror. Chris' eyes opened fully and he saw the message. It was slowly going away from the cool air from the room going into the bathroom.  
  
"Holy shit!" Chris Irvine shouted, clapping his hand over his mouth. He looked over at Michael Hickenbottom, seeing that he was still asleep. Chris took his hand off of his mouth. "What the hell?" He asked, staring at the mirror. He then heard whimpering. Chris looked down to see Trish Stratus sitting in the bathroom, her back against the wall. She was holding her knees close to her chest, whimpering. Tears ran down her cheeks. Chris kneeled down until he was at Trish's level. "Trish...Trish. Don't worry. We'll find out who's doing this." He told her, patting her on the back. 


	5. Denny's and Questioning

Author's Note: I don't own anything...Happy Halloween =)  
  
Trish Stratus was still shaken up half an hour later when everybody had gathered together to talk about the most recent events. They all decided to meet up at a local Denny's to talk it over. In a giantic booth in a corner of the restaraunt sat in order, Jay Reso, Amy Dumas, Lilian Garcia, Trish Stratus, Chris Irvine and Shane Helms. They had just ordered their food and began discussing that just happened. The only person who wasn't talking was Trish, for she was still shocked. "I can't believe this would happen! What did the voice on the phone sound like?" Amy asked, her red hair in a high ponytail. She also had a pair of black sweatpants and a red baby tee on.  
  
"Trish said it was nobody she knew." Chris answered, his blonde hair hanging loose. He had bags under his eyes and he was still a bit tired. Stifling a yawn, he stretched his arms and leaned back. Chris Irvine was wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. Jay Reso leaned in, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans. "Do you think it's one of those things? Those voice changers? Like in the Scream movies?"  
  
He questioned, as everybody began looking around at each other. Nobody had ever really thought of that. "It could be." Shane Helms shrugged. His green hair was a mess because he had just rolled out of bed and left when Chris gave his cell phone a call. In fact, Shane still had his Green Lantern pajama top on, along with a pair of black track pants. He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"And then that mirror...it's so creepy." Lilian stated, adding more sugar to her coffee. She was wearing a pink three-quarter sleeve shirt with a blue jean skirt. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. "Who was your roomate, Chris?" She added, stiring her drink.  
  
"HBK." He replied, using the wrestling name instead of his real name. Trish just watched her friends talk, playing with her napkin. Chris Irvine rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should question him?" Jay Reso asked them, placing his chin in his hand. He looked like he was pondering. The eyes of Lilian Garcia went wide.  
  
"Why do you guys assume it was HBK? I mean, when Chris and I were wanting to question Nora, you and Amy didn't want any part of it. And now you want to go question Michael Hickenbottom? What the hell is wrong with you, Jay?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. She glared at the Canadian. Jay looked taken back.  
  
"He was there! They were asleep. How is it not him?" Jay fought back in defense.  
  
"I've got to agree with Jay on this one." Amy Dumas replied, as the food arrived. The friends stopped talking long enough for the food to be served. After the waitress had left, they resumed their conversation.  
  
"Guys! We just have to question him, that's all. It's not like we're going to yell at him and say 'You did it!' right away." Shane Helms suggested, poking his fork into his chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
"Who's going to do this?" Trish finally asked. She was picking at her scrambled eggs and toast.  
  
"I will." Jay volunteered.   
  
"So will I." Amy chimed in.  
  
  
  
"Have fun." Chris said to them before shoving a forkful of hash browns into his mouth.  
  
Later that day, Amy Dumas and Jay Reso were working out at a local gym. Amy was on the treadmill and Jay was bench pressing when Amy saw Michael Hickenbottom, or Shawn Michaels as he is known as to the fans walk in. Shawn Michaels had a pair of black shorts on, along with a white wife-beater. He waved to Amy and then began stretching. She waved back, giving him a small smile. Amy quickly hopped off the treadmill and jogged over to Jay Reso at the bench press. Jay was on his seventh rep and was doing fine until Amy reached him. "Jay! He's here." She stated, causing him to lose control. Jay almost dropped the weight and he would've squashed his chest if Amy wasn't there to help lift it up. Jay sat up from his former position and scanned the area. He finally saw Michael Hickenbottom by the water fountain, stretching.  
  
"Should we go talk to him?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
"Come on. We have to before he goes off somewhere." Amy said, walking towards the stretching Michael Hickenbottom.  
  
"He just got here. Where would he go?" Jay asked to himself, shaking his head. He then followed Amy. The two made their way over to the man as he got up.  
  
"Hey Amy. Hey Jason. How's it going?" He asked, stretching out his shoulders and arms.  
  
"Pretty good. How are you?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jay stood behind her.  
  
"I'm good." He replied, not really paying attention to them at the moment.  
  
"Hey man, do you happen to know anything about what happened in your hotel room earlier this morning?" Reso asked, placing his fingers on his chin in a pondering stance.  
  
"No? What happened?" He asked, finally paying more attention. He stood up straight.  
  
"Trish found a threatening note on your bathroom mirror directed to her. She stayed with Chris in your room." Jay explained, as Michael's eyebrows arched.  
  
"Really? I don't know a thing. I came in pretty late, at around three? Chris and Trish were asleep when I got in and I crashed right away. What'd she do?" He asked, walking over to one of the machines. Jay and Amy followed.  
  
"She screamed. Didn't you hear that?" Amy Dumas asked, getting onto the machine next to Michael. Michael was on the leg press and Amy began to use the high pulley. Jay stood in the middle of the two machines. Michael Hickenbottom shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I can sleep through a rock concert." He told them as he began his set.  
  
"So, you know nothing about it?" Amy asked as she began pulling the bar down.  
  
  
  
"Nope." Michael Hickenbottom answered, continuing with his excercise.  
  
"Alright. Thanks man. We'll see you later." Jay said to him before walking back to the bench press. Amy finished her set of lat pull downs and then walked over to Jay.  
  
"Do you think he's lieing?" Amy asked as she picked up a dumbell.  
  
  
  
"Who knows? I guess we have to start over." Jay told her before resuming his benching. 


End file.
